The three biggest complaints made about existing golf shoe spikes or cleats are lack of traction, and durability and that they need to be cleaned off during the course of a game. There have been attempts to solve these problems in the past. In Deacon et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,793 and 5,259,129, the golf cleat or spike is comprised of a plastic molding in which the traction action is provided by ridges curved in planes parallel to the shoe sole emanating out in radial fashion from the center of the disk-like flange and being integrally formed with and extending down from the bottom of the surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,366, a traction cleat is provided which has a metal stud infrastructure at the core of the cleat and a plastic skirt molded directly on the flange of the metal infrastructure. The curved rib structure of the above Deacon et al patents is also disclosed in Design U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 375,192; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,355; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,453 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,755.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf shoe cleat which has better traction and lateral stability. A further object of the invention is to provide a golf shoe cleat with improved anti-debris properties.